Piccolo: Journey of a Warrior
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: please read and review~thanks


Piccolo-Journey of a Warrior  
  
You've all wondered what it's like to be strong, to be powerful. You've all seen yourselves defending yourself or someone else with abilities that which exceed anything possible. Defending something worth defending, or at least defending something that will make a difference, even if it means nothing to you.  
  
I know someone like that, who's defended everything he could throughout his life that almost no one or nothing can compare to what he's done.  
  
The thing is, his powers have exceeded anything possible. Maybe he hasn't impacted you personally, but to people, he's made things so much different.  
  
His journey has only yet to begin, and his story will be told throughout all of his life, and possibly beyond. Piccolo is whom I'm talking about. Many people don't like him; many in fact despise the ground he walks on. But I for one am not one of them. I will spread his story, his legend. I will bring you…  
  
The Journey of a Warrior.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo screamed as he plummeted to the ground. The pain was intense as he skid across the rough, rocky dirt.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goku and Gohan yelled in unison. Piccolo shakily pushed himself off the ground.  
  
"St-stay there." He said weakly as he brought up his knee and pulled himself up. He stumbled a little as he gained control of his body again. He peered up at the fighter who had challenged him. He was obviously strong…stronger than Piccolo had thought. But he couldn't be a mere human that he claimed to be, he was too strong to be human. Piccolo shot off the ground and brought back his arm as a huge ball of white energy strung through his fingers.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he lunged his arm forward and sent the white energy soaring at neck breaking speed at the fighter. The fighter brought up his arms in front of his face just as the energy forced itself painfully into him. Piccolo watched as smoke whirled around the body that hung in the sky of the fighter. Piccolo heaved painful breaths of air, watching the fighter, still not moving from the position of his arms in front of his face. Piccolo growled. He clenched his fists as two separate balls of energy formed in each one. He opened his hands slightly. He peered menacingly up at the still unmoving fighter. The energy grew larger until it was too large to hold.  
  
"AHHHH!" Piccolo yelled again and lunged both of his hands forward, releasing the two balls of energy. They swirled at the fighter. Just before they hit the fighter he shot out his hands and caught both the balls of energy.  
  
"You really thought you had me didn't you!" The fighter screamed and combined the two balls of energy.  
  
"Well then I have a present for your efforts!" He said, and then energy whirled through his fingers. Piccolo shot out of his spot and flew at top speed away from the fighter. The energy in the fighter's hands grew, and then with both hands touching at the heels he shot the huge ball of energy towards Piccolo. Piccolo looked back and saw the white energy fast coming at him. He growled and flew off faster. The energy was coming in too fast, and there wasn't much Piccolo could do to stop it. It sounded like a freight train, and had the heat of molten hot lava. Piccolo growled. If I can't stop it, then I'll just have to change the direction. Piccolo thought and then whirled around. With little time to spare he shot a ball of energy out of the palms of his hands and sent it colliding with the on-coming white energy. The energy subdued a minute, and then shot back down. It heaved itself at the ground. As soon as the white energy hit the ground a huge explosion shook the earth and sent shock waves soaring through at least a 10-mile radius. Piccolo shielded his face from the on-coming energy. Smoke formed in his lungs, chocking him. Piccolo coughed and flew away from the smoke. He couldn't see the fighter anymore; he couldn't see Gohan or Goku either. Piccolo searched around frantically, looking for any sign of his friends, or more in hopes of finding his apprentice. Piccolo felt a small ki coming from within the smoke. He narrowed his eyes. Piccolo powered up, his white aurora rising around his body, as his eyes grew menacingly bright. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead as electricity flickered in his hand. He shot his hand out, with his two fingers glowing bright orange as a huge line of orange energy with red swirling around it flew into the smoke. Piccolo heard a huge scream of agony that seemed to grow with every second. Piccolo clenched his hands over his ears as the blood-curdling scream rose over the winds. It grew for what seemed like ever until it died away. Piccolo became a bit panicked. A warrior like the one he was fighting didn't seem like the type of person to scream like that. Piccolo flew over to the disappearing smoke and peered around the darkness. He looked down and saw a charred figure lying on the ground, a hole right through his chest. Piccolo flew down to the ground and landed next to the figure. He bent down and peered at the face. But it wasn't the warrior fighter he had been fighting…  
  
It was Gohan.  
  
Piccolo shot up and shook his head. He growled angrily.  
  
"What…the…hell…did…I…just…do…?" He said, his voice shaking with cracking. He put his hand on his face and fell to his knees. He punched the ground, making a small hole. No tears escaped his eyes, but sadness overwhelmed him. He kept his eyes closed extremely hard, his face buried in his hand. Just then Piccolo heard a small voice below his head. Piccolo took his hand away and looked down at Gohan. He had one eye closed painfully, but the other was open. He looked up at Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened in half dis-belief, relief, and excitement.  
  
"I'm OK Piccolo…I…" Gohan coughed up some blood. Piccolo put his hand up.  
  
"No Gohan, stop…" He stood up and looked around. He spotted Goku standing slightly over at the horizon. He didn't seem like he knew what had happened, but Piccolo thought he must have known something was wrong. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku and then looked down at Gohan, who was still alive, which was a good thing. That meant that Dende could heal him. Piccolo shot off the ground and raced over to where Goku was standing.  
  
"Goku! Get Gohan and take him to Dende! It was not the fighter I shot, it was him…now get there as fast as you can!" Piccolo said to Goku. Goku's eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
"Gohan…" Goku whispered, and then just as fast shot off the ground to his son. Piccolo watched him pick Gohan up carefully and look into his face. Goku put 2 fingers on his forehead, and then disappeared. Piccolo nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just then he heard slow clapping behind him. He opened his eyes and whirled around. There stood the fighter, clapping.  
  
"Quite amusing Piccolo, I enjoyed seeing you almost kill your little friend." The fighter laughed evilly and put down his hands. Piccolo growled.  
  
"Where've you been?!" He yelled. The fighter smiled.  
  
"Right here, the whole time." He answered. Piccolo clenched his fists.  
  
"Not good enough." He growled and shot off the ground at the fighter. The fighter blocked Piccolo's punch and threw his own. Piccolo and the fighter flew around, punching and kicking with such force behind each assault it made the sound of gunshots and the energy force of a million bullets. Piccolo punched at the fighters face and made contact. The fighter's neck snapped back and he went flying above the ground. Piccolo shot off the ground and raced after him. Piccolo flew above the man, and just as the fighter went to throw a punch Piccolo grabbed his head and drove it into the ground. His head buried, the fighter fought to get his head out of the ground. Piccolo brought back his hand and threw a ball of energy towards the fighter. It collided with the fighter's lower back and sent him flying out of the ground and into a tall tree. Piccolo ran after him. The fighter stood up, bloody from head to toe.  
  
"Good…not as weak as I thought you were Piccolo." He said. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"That's not even the beginning." He said, and quick as lightening Piccolo threw his fist right through the fighter's chest. The fighter's body crumpled to the ground. He lifted his head to look up at Piccolo.  
  
"You'll…never…win…" He said, and after that he fell back into the ground. Piccolo bent down and felt his neck. There was no pulse. The fighter was dead.  
  
Piccolo left the fighter to lie on the ground; fate had chosen his life. All Piccolo cared about now was to get to Kami's lookout and see if Gohan was all right. Piccolo finally made it to where the thin poll that led up to Kami's lookout. He raced up the side of it, passing Koran and Ya'Jurobi's home. Piccolo finally spotted the lookout above the clouds and came up to land. Piccolo ran to the inside of the large building and looked around.  
  
"Dende!" He yelled.  
  
"Over here Piccolo." Piccolo turned around and spotted Dende sitting on a large thrown chair. Piccolo walked up to him.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo asked, not so nicely. Dende smiled.  
  
"Goku brought him up here, I healed him…he'll be fine. They're back with Mr. Popo eating." A huge sweat drop formed on Piccolo's head. Eating…of course they were doing that…they always do that. Piccolo sighed and walked out of the building and around the side where he spotted Gohan and Goku slurping up large amounts of noodles and chicken. He cringed disgusted at the sight as he walked up. Gohan looked up, but Goku was still too occupied with stuffing his monkey face to notice. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Hey Piccolo! Did you…?" Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Yeah kid, I got him…the fighters gone." Gohan smiled. It was good to be around him. It was good to be around this whole place. Somehow whenever you are about to lose something it seems to mean a whole lot more than it did only minutes before. That feeling never really does go away I suppose. That's what makes Piccolo such a great fighter, he knows what it's like to lose things, that's why he tries to hard to keep them. To help them.  
  
To save them.  
  
The Journey of a Warrior.  
  
  
  
Dedications:  
  
Dedicated to my sister Heather, and Kittioto. The true Piccolo lovers. 


End file.
